


Heartache

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, Gen, all angst, birthday fic, happy birthday yellow dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Yes! The zeno birthday fic! It’s late and I’m sorry, but school comes first. Now I know your all excited for it! So happy birthday to my favorite yellow dragon!August 30th“The loneliness moment in a person’s life is when their whole world is falling apart and all they can do is just sit and stare,emotionless.”





	Heartache

After awhile, he could hear the trees grow. Sitting in a cave for a few decades wears on a perosn. Zeno stared blankly at the wall trying to make sense of it all. His king, his mentor, his teacher, his brothers, his village, his _wife_ was dead. He was at a stand still, shaking did no good. He had threw himself into every death imaginable and he was sill here. With no where to go no one to turn to.

Then the voices started.

“Zeno, why are you here?”

“Because zeno has nowhere else to go.”

“Not true. Hakuryuu village-“

“They will die and forget zeno the same as everyone else does.”

Zeno fought with the voices a lot. Sometimes they sounded like Geun, Abi, his sister, mostly Kaya. Her voice was the most recent.

Thunder clapped and rain started. Zeno didn’t budge. At this point his clothes had mold on them. Some villagers thought we was a statue of an old god and had started leaving offerings here. He guess a tradition had started because others came to leave gifts to what ever god they thought he was.

The rain traced down Zeno’s cheeks like the World was helping him morning for his loss. He didn’t want to move. Going into town meant facing a Kouka without his king, without her. Maybe… if he was useless. Ouryuu would take his power back.

He nodded, “If Zeno just stays here and just is absolutely useless. Then Ouryuu has no need for him.”

“Zeno you know that won’t work,” His sister tried to reason.

Zeno swatted at the phantom. They had started appearing when he was alone for long periods of time. Along with his panic attacks… he didn’t know if they were the ghost of his family or just hallucinations from hunger or isolation.

He just couldn’t stand to lose anyone else.

The first villager walked up and set the offering down. Placing his hands together to pray and Thunder rolled lightly in the distance. Zeno hunched forward, and screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> So I did some research on isolation and I read that it can cause hallucinations so that’s what’s going on. What did you guys think?


End file.
